


Lust Potion

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye accidently drinks a lust potion on a mission, and decides to try to sort herself out, but things quickly get heated when Simmons finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Potion

"I can't believe this..." Skye trailed off as they walked back onto the bus.

"Maybe it will teach you not to drink strange drinks on a mission" Simmons scolded her.

"I know, I know...it was stupid. I'm going to go shower" Skye sighed, walking up to the stairs.

She closed the door and let out a loud sigh, ever since she had drank the potion she had grown incredibly horny and guessed that it was some sort of lust potion. Hoping it would wear off soon, she decided to have a cold shower and quickly took off all her clothes. Unconsciously, she ran a finger down her chest, gasping lightly when it brushed against her nipple. Maybe she could help herself out...

"Oh yeah" She sighed, as she started to tease both her nipples, which were already erect.

Meanwhile, Simmons had trudged up the stairs to see if Skye was okay and stopped when she heard a string of moans coming from the bathroom. She slowly opened the door that was ajar, and instantly felt her mouth go dry. There Skye was, in the middle of the bathroom, naked, one hand playing with her breast and the other one thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"Oh God, yes!" Skye exclaimed, as she added another finger.

Simmons hid behind the wall, worried she would get caught, as Skye's moans got louder and louder. Without realising it, she now had her own fingers down her panties, two fingers thrusting into her already wet pussy.

"OOOOH!" She heard a cry from Skye, who had obviously just came.

"Well this is a surprise" A voice boomed from in front of her.

Simmons opened her eyes to see Bobbi with a smirk on her face.

"Bobbi...fuck" Skye moaned, as she started thrusting her fingers back into her pussy.

"You drank a lust potion didn't you?" Bobbi laughed.

"Y-yes" Skye stuttered.

"Did you?" She asked Simmons, who blushed and shook her head.

"Oh...well then I think you need to help Skye out don't you" Bobbi exclaimed, as she moved Simmons into the bathroom and walked in herself closing the door.

"Simmons? What...oh...what are you doing here?" Skye said, as she curled her fingers in her pussy.

"She was watching you...had her own hand down her panties" Bobbi smirked.

"God, that's hot" Skye sighed, as she brought a hand up to rub her nipple.

Soon she came again, but she was still too horny.

"Damnit, I need more" Skye groaned.

Simmons rushed forward, about to help, but Bobbi pulled her back.

"Not yet" She smirked.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"She needs to learn to not do such rash things, wouldn't you agree?" Bobbi explained.

"I guess..." Simmons trailed off.

"I...I need more" She moaned, taking her fingers out of her pussy and walked over to the basin.

She then went on her tiptoes and brought her pussy onto the edge, her pussy lips spread out and started to move.

"Oh God" She cried, and starting thrusting, hard.

By now, Skye was sweating and from this angle, Simmons could see the sweat rolling down her breasts which giggled every time she thrusted. She felt her own panties become wet when she saw how Skye was so desperately writhing on the basin. She soon came again, with a loud moan. She then fell to the ground, obviously exhausted, but it still wasn't enough.

"Please, please I need to come!" She exclaimed, crawling over to them.

"Um..." Simmons trailed off.

"God Simmons, fuck me!" She cried, on her knees.

"Uh, okay" Simmons replied, as she too got on her knees.

Skye instantly fell back onto her elbows, lifting her hips up. Simmons audibly gasped, when she saw how wet Skye's pussy was and felt a jolt of pleasure go right to her own clit. Bending over, she experimentally brushed a finger against Skye's slit, who's head fell back.

"Fuck me!" She cried, as she grabbed onto Simmons head and pulled it to her pussy.

Simmons quickly breathed in the aroma of Skye's pussy and then started to lightly lick into it, marvelling at how wet she was.

"Faster! Harder!" She moaned.

Simmons did as she was told and started to lick Skye's pussy faster, feeling the girl shiver. Suddenly she felt her trousers and panties being pulled down and her hips being raised in the air, but before she could say anything, Bobbi's mouth was on her pussy and all that came out was a loud moan. The vibrations from Simmons moan made Skye even wetter, and started to thrust more desperately into Simmons's mouth. Soon both girls were on the edge, as Bobbi started to suck on Simmons clit, causing her to let out a loud moan. She quickly did the same to Skye, feeling how her walls started to tighten.

"Yes, yes, oooooooh!" Skye screamed, coming all over Simmons face who licked up her come.

With a few more licks of her clit, Simmons too was coming.

"Well that was fun" Bobbi said, licking her lips.


End file.
